fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiko Shimazaki
|fullname =''Shimazaki Maiko'' |jap_fullname =志摩崎 舞子 |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen = Prologue: Reincarnation |class= Fortuna President Dancer (As a Mirage Master in Encore) |jap_voiceby =Ami Koshimizu }} Maiko Shimazaki is a support character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile Maiko is a former model and the founder/president of Fortuna Entertainment. As its head, she leads its efforts in recruiting and employing creative talents, but her true purpose in running the company is recruiting those with the potential to become Mirage Masters. Although she is not a Mirage Master herself, she can assist the party with Backup Skills, and in Encore she can participate in Session Attacks. Her birthday is February 15. In Chapter 2, Maiko is kidnapped by a corrupted Nobu Horinozawa and must be rescued by Itsuki and the others. Maiko and Nobu were once partners in their work, with much of Maiko's most popular modeling captured by Nobu's camerawork. Together, they collaborated on a series of photo books entitled "My Complex." The series was intended to be a trilogy, but only the first two volumes were completed before Maiko gave up modeling to found Fortuna Entertainment and fight back against Mirages. The first volume of My Complex provides inspiration to Tsubasa, who through studying Maiko's poses, attitude and composure, is able to understand what Nobu wants in his models. By taking advantage of this, the party is able to reignite Nobu's passions and allows him to drive Gangrel from his body. After her rescue, Maiko continues to run Fortuna Entertainment while serving as a mother figure to the Mirage Masters under her employ. She regularly meets with other members of the entertainment industry in order to secure jobs for the talent her company represents, and also holds secret meetings with law enforcement to ensure that the Mirage Masters are able to perform their duties unimpeded. Later in the game, she dreams up various collaborations for the Mirage Masters that take the form of Duo Arts. Personality Maiko, a former model (gravure idol in the Japanese version), takes a motherly, protective attitude toward the Mirage Masters she recruits. She is a quick thinker and highly observant. Maiko is also a fan of alcohol; she often spends late hours drinking with other members of the entertainment industry, and as a result often suffers from hangovers. She also has a playful, teasing side, and jokingly flirts with Itsuki at points hoping to catch him off guard, though she does this for her own amusement and doesn't have any serious romantic intent. In Game Backup Skills Ending ;Maiko Shimazaki - Tipsy President :After helping young talents succeed in show business, she gained a reputation for her knack for seeing the true potential in entertainers. Fortuna expanded, and although she is busy managing it, she holds yearly auditions, and is always excited to see new talent. ;Maiko Shimazaki - The Legend's Return :After stepping down, Maiko made a quick comeback in to the modeling industry. Soon enough, the third volume of "My Complex" was published. The media dubbed her "Everyone's Big Sister," and she made many appearances in magazines, TV, radio, and countless other platforms. Etymology The characters in her given name "Maiko" mean "dance child." Trivia *Maiko has a blood type of AB, stands at 168 cm (5 feet, 6 inches), weighs at 56 kgs (123 lbs), and her three sizes are 94B-60W-86H. **Her age is listed as "Do you really want to know?" A trait she shares with Manuela from Fire Emblem: Three Houses, whose age in her profile is listed as Secret. *During development of Tokyo Mirage Sessions, consideration was given to making Maiko a playable character with a Dancer-class Mirage partner. This idea was revisited in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore, in which Maiko participates in Session combos with the aid of a Dancer Mirage. **While it's never said who's her Mirage, it's most likely Olivia. Gallery TMS concept of Maiko.jpg|Concept art of Maiko TMS concept of Maiko Shimazaki, 01.jpg Maiko Swimsuit.png|Maiko's Swimsuit costume B14-048HN.png|Maiko as a President in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Maiko & Barry endgame.png|Maiko and Barry's appearance before the battle with Medeus. Nan-no.png|Tsubasa's, Nan-no poster (International Version) with Eleonora and Maiko. Nan-no JPN.png|Tsubasa's, Nan-no poster (Japanese Version) with Eleonora and Maiko. Toi8 Maiko.png|toi8 illustration of Maiko. Maiko Battle Form.png|Maiko's appearance during Sessions in Encore. Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters